Neo Singappon (Game of Planets)
Information Nation Name The Greater Republic of Neo Singapore-Japan Capital *Tokyo *Largest City: Also Tokyo Other Cities *Yokohama *Nagasaki *Sapporo *Hiroshima *Osaka *Kyoto *Kobe *Nagoya *Hong Kong *Shanghai *Guangzhou *Fuzhou *Xiamen *Singapore *Manila *Cebu *Seri Begawan *Sandakan *Kuching *Skudai Religion *Shinto *Buddhism *Taoism *Christianity *Islam *Hinduism Languages *Japanese *English *Malay *Chinese *Tamil Ethnic Groups *Japanese *Chinese *Malay *Indian *Eurasian Government *Unitary State *Constitutional Monarchy *Parliamentary System Extraplanetary Policy *We will send aid to those in need, but never to compromise our nation Ideologies *Militarism *Communitarian *Democracy Literacy Rate *Our literacy rate is at approximately 93% Currency *Neo-Yen(SNY) Population *261.5 million Economy *Foreign Direct Investment (FDI) Military Strength Military Strength is 8/10 Spaceflight Capability Spaceflight Capability is 9/10 Anthem Rising Sun, Rising People Motto Progress, Equality, Freedom Colonies *Tsuki Lunar Colony-The Moon *Shirakawa Lunar Colony-The Moon *Ikeda Lunar Colony-The Moon *Kasei Martian Colony-Mars *Akihito Martian Colony-Mars *Hikarita Martian Colony-Mars History The nation was formed during the Third Sino-Japanese War circa 2022 CE, in which Singapore asked for a merger with Japan. After the war and collapse of the People's Republic of China, the territories of the nation extended to the East Coast of China, most of Borneo, Southern Malaysia and most of the Philippines. The nation was a key technology repository, with both the technology and engineering of Japan and the financial expertise of Singapore during the Second Space Race, when a coalition of the developed countries managed to colonize the moon in 2043. In 2053, another colony was established on the Moon, followed by another in 2060. In 2072, a plan was devised to terraform the Moon, but turned down by the science world because it seemed too implausible. Circa 2100, a colony was established on Mars to celebrate the new century. It was followed by another in 2106. Seeing that colonists on Mars could not communicate with their loved ones on Earth, the interplanetary network system, or InterPlaNet (IPN) was developed by a joint research program, and the newest colony was named in honor of the developer in 2108. In 2121, the nation started asteroid mining to cope with the resource shortage on Earth. The missions proved successful, with the spoils of the missions including precious metals. Research started in 2123 to find an "island of stability" in the heavier elements in the periodic table. Eventually, element 195 was proven to have been stable, and was named Singanium after the state the element was stabilized in, Singapore. The element is similar to the element Reichium, except more efficient in starships, as one milligram can power it for approximately 40 years. We use it in our power stations. Using Singanium as its primary fuel, the Pegasus rocket was launched from Mons Olympus on Mars, with its destination the moons of the first gas giant Jupiter. Terraforming began on Mars in 2156 using a method once thought too implausible to even consider. After 317 years, the planet's atmosphere was more breathable, temperatures warmer, and the Red Planet started showing patches of blue and green. The celebration was shortlived due to World War III happening back on Earth. Neo-Singappon had declared itself neutral during that war fortunately. During the end of the Fourth Cold War in 2517, Neo-Singgapon assisted the American countries with the clean up of Communist nations in the East and near its colonies, and was made member of the New Extraplanetary Organization in 2518. Missions were planned to the moons of Jupiter, and the nation claimed Southern Europa in 2548. Neo-Singgapon participated in the Martian Wars in 2562, when it annexed the enemy colonies north of Mons Olympus, gaining resources and land, and being the second war the nation actually actively participated in. Category:Game of Nations Category:Neo-Singappon (Game of Planets) Category:Game of Planets Category:Nations (Game of Planets)